Intricate Love
by TeelaBeltoze
Summary: It started out wild and crazy... Two predators fighting for the thrill of it... It turned into passion, unstoppable, uncontrollable... A love like no other. Ichi/Grimm - Grimm/Ichi yoai! possible mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Swords clashed. Sparks flew. Heat flared between the two. Chocolate brown met cyan blue. A confident smirk and a crazy grin. The two powerful predators moved in perfect rhythm. One attacking and the other blocking. No finishing moves, just the use of their sheer strength. An ongoing battle meant to last for eternity.

For the past few months Ichigo and Grimmjow had been having endless battles, neither victorious, neither the loser. Neither wanted to admit defeat to the other, but there wasn't that usual hatred that fueled them. No, this feeling was something different. It was intense. The tension thick and heavy with testosterone. The air around them crackled with the friction they created. Things were getting unbearably hot. No, this wasn't how things usually were between them. This was…. Overpowering. Uncontrollable. Unstoppable… Destined.

After hours of intense, power-flaring fighting, swords were forgotten and hand –to – hand combat was engaged in. Blows were exchanged. Skin contact was made. Body rubbed against body. Flesh heated and sweat beaded.

And then in the midst of the battle, it happened. Ichigo threw a right hook and Grimmjow dodged it, moving closer as he did so. He grabbed both of Ichigo's forearms to prevent further movement. In an attempt to dislodge Grimmjow, Ichigo tried to head-butt him, but they were too close together. Instead of achieving what he intended to, he brought his head down to Grimmjow's. Their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and not to me :'(

Ichigo's heart leaped in his chest at the friction he felt when his lips touched Grimmjow's. Heat coursed through his body, making him tingle all over. He disengaged himself from the blue haired arrancar and put distance between them.

Grimmjow was looking just as flushed as Ichigo. His lips warm and still tingling from the accidental contact.

The two stared at each other until they both realized what they were doing. Ichigo blushed and scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say to take the awkwardness away.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow demanded, refusing to show that the 'kiss' affected him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Ichigo replied, getting pissed off.

"Right..." Grimmjow said with a disbelieving tone.

"Are you saying that I intentionally kissed you?"

"That's what happened."

"It's not like I wanted to kiss you!" Ichigo snapped at him, readying his blade and attacking.

Grimmjow dodged the teen's attack, then retaliated by grabbing Ichigo's wrist, halting the advancing sword and pinning his other hand behind his back.

He took in the slight ruffle to the orange hair, the flushed cheeks and the slightly parted lips.

Neither was sure what exactly happened, but they found themselves embraced in a deep kiss.

Grimmjow held both of Ichigo's wrists, giving the younger male no chance to pull away. His tongue slid into the younger male's mouth, rubbing heatedly again the others.

With their lips pressed tightly together and their tongues battling for dominance, the two lost themselves in the chemistry that seemed to surround them.

After what seemed like minutes, they broke the kiss for much needed air. Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's wrists to run both hands through his messy baby blue hair.

Ichigo pressed a tentative hand against his lips. They were still warm and soft after being so thoroughly kissed.

"I can't believe we just did that." He murmured, more to himself than to the sexta espada.

"This is crazy shit." Grimmjow's eyed Ichigo curiously, his cyan blue eyes clouded with lust and confusion. "This doesn't change things between us, Kurosaki. Next time I'll defeat you."

Getting over the initial shock of what just happened, Ichigo smirked in response. "Don't bet on it Grimmjow. You won't be so lucky next time."

A/N: Thanks to all those who read this and followed and favorite the story as well, it means a lot to me ^^ You guys are awesome! And a special thanks to Nazrita who reviewed :) *GLOMPS* big thanks ^^

Please read and review? Hope you enjoyed it, until next time Teela X0X0


End file.
